warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jackdaw's Cry
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} }} (temporarily) |death=Killed by Falling Feather |kit=''Unknown |ancient=Jackdaw's Cry |rogue=Jackdaw's Cry |early settler=Jackdaw's Cry |starclan resident=Jackdaw's Cry |sister=Falling Feather |mate=Hawk Swoop |son=Lightning Tail |daughter=Acorn Fur |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''The Sun Trail, ''Thunder Rising, The First Battle |deadbooks=''The First Battle, ''A Forest Divided, Moth Flight's Vision}} Jackdaw's Cry is a sleek, thick-furred black tom with a torn ear, a long tail, and blue eyes. He is a member of the Ancient Tribe and one of the cats who makes the journey following the sun trail to a new home in the forest. When the group splits up and Clear Sky makes camp in the forest, he sticks with Tall Shadow and is separated from his sister, Falling Feather. He becomes mates with Hawk Swoop and she gives birth to his kits, Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur. He stays loyal to his group and displeased with the attitude of Clear Sky. He and Falling Feather kill one another during the great battle, where they both ascend to StarClan. History In the Super Editions ''Moth Flight's Vision :Jackdaw's Cry first appears as a spirit cat, along with Half Moon and Bright Stream. In the ''Dawn of the Clans arc ''The Sun Trail :Jackdaw's Cry is one of the followers of the sun trail, and leaves the cave to find a new home. He is first shown toiling up the slope with Quick Water, dragging a snow hare between them. He is noted to be one of the youngest journeying cats, along with Jagged Peak, his sister Falling Feather, and Hawk Swoop. Since he wasn't fully grown, he has trouble climbing over some of the larger boulders. Moon Shadow also mentions that Jackdaw's Cry would've been carried off by an eagle if he wasn't present. When Dappled Pelt catches fish, he tries it, and states that he was not sure about it, and licks his lips as if he does not like the taste of it. He informs her not to take offense, but that he would stick to hares and eagles. Moon Shadow later asks if the new home wouldn't disappear, and Jackdaw's Cry confirms it was not, adding that they have been walking for ages. :When the cats come across a scree, he agrees with Hawk Swoop that he did not like the look of it. He asks if they had to go that way, which Shaded Moss replies that they do. Gray Wing offers that he could come with him, and Jackdaw's Cry accepts his offer, giving him a grateful glance. His whiskers then twitch nervously, but his voice is steady as he adds that he keeps worrying about the drop into the valley, stating that it was a long way down. Gray Wing advises him not to look down, telling him to stay close to him, and make sure that something solid was under his paws before he puts his weight on them. Jackdaw's Cry listens seriously to what he is told, and suggests using his for balance. :Gray Wing replies that it was a good idea, and recommends him to keep his gaze fixed to the far side, and whatever he did, not to panic. Jackdaw's Cry then nods, and states that he was ready. As they venture out onto the scree, Jackdaw's Cry exchanges a glance with Gray Wing, and he almost loses his balance. Jackdaw's Cry asks him if he was okay, eyes wide and ears flattened. Gray Wing replies tersely that he was fine, and tells him to keep going. When Jagged Peak spots two eagles, Jackdaw's Cry freezes in terror a tail-length away from safety, and Gray Wing grabs him by the scruff, and hurls him off the scree towards Clear Sky and Shaded Moss. Clear Sky later explains that he believes four cats could take down one eagle. He then names Tall Shadow, Quick Water, Jackdaw's Cry and himself. He adds that they could all jump high, and together, they had the strength to pull down a bird. :After the fight with the eagles, Jackdaw's Cry races up behind the others. It is noted that he has a torn ear, but otherwise looks uninjured. He then declares with satisfaction that the birds wouldn't trouble them again. When the cats spot a pair of eagles circle high above them, he comments that they have learned their lesson about messing with cats. Gray Wing silently wonders if he was right. Not long afterwards, Hawk Swoop comes across a river, and Jackdaw's Cry mutters that he wasn't sure if he liked the look of it. Gray Wing then notices that some of the others agree with him. :When the cats peer through the bushes, they encounter a sheep. Shaded Moss is certain that they are sheep, remembering them from the elders' tales, and that they weren't dangerous. Jackdaw's Cry comments that the sheep were huge. Afterwards, Jackdaw's Cry walks beside Gray Wing, staring around with wide eyes. He comments that the grass was soft, and there were many creatures - not just sheep, but birds as well. He asks about the possibility of others watching them, and Gray Wing understands him, reminding him that they were faster than most animals. :After dodging a monster, Jackdaw's Cry asks what they would do, eyes wide with dismay, as he claims the monsters would consume them. While they attempt to cross a Thunderpath, Jackdaw's Cry and Falling Feather appear from the bushes, making Gray Wing realize that they were not out of danger. Clear Sky then signals that it was safe to cross, and the two siblings cross without trouble. Once all the cats successfully traverse the Thunderpath, Jackdaw's Cry comments that the thickness of the area prevented from them hearing the monsters. :The group then meets a dog, which causes Falling Feather to shake in fear. Jackdaw's Cry comforts his sister, giving her ear a lick, and comments that the dog was gone. They take a rest for the night afterwards, and Rainswept Flower fetches Jackdaw's Cry, as it was his turn to be on watch. After encountering some kittypets, Jackdaw's Cry comments that he was surprised to see kittypets fight, as in the elders' tales, they were portrayed as scaredy-sparrows. After Hawk Swoop is injured by sheep, Jackdaw's Cry, along with his sister, is told by Cloud Spots to look for elder or daisy leaves, and they bound off. The two then return, mouths full of herbs. :While conversing with the stranger, Jackdaw's Cry excitedly exclaims that there was another group of cats living near the pointed stones, and Jagged Peak corrects that the name was Highstones. After Clear Sky catches a squirrel, Jackdaw's Cry exclaims that it was awesome. Shaded Moss is then hit by a monster, and Gray Wing rushes to intercept Jackdaw's Cry, who shoulders his way out of the thorns. Looking back at the mountains afterwards, Jackdaw's Cry comments that he couldn't believe the world was big. :As they travel, he lets out a startled mrrow, and points out a hole in the mountainside. He runs up lightly to it, peering inside, meowing. He then listens to the echo, and comments that the hole was deep. Tall Shadow pads after him, and remarks that they weren't rabbits. While crossing another Thunderpath, Clear Sky is told to lead a group consisting of Jackdaw's Cry, Quick Water, Tall Shadow, and Cloud Spots across, and they gather together. After Hawk Swoop saves Gray Wing from Gorse and Wind, Jackdaw's Cry suggests that if things got worse, they could go back to the mountains, as prey didn't need to be fought for, despite being scarce. :When Hawk Swoop points out a circling hawk, Jackdaw's Cry springs to his paws. She then nods to him, as he can jump the highest. He then hurls himself into the air, and brings the hawk down with a yowl of triumph. The others rush in to hold it down, but Jackdaw's Cry had killed the hawk with a bite to the neck. Rainswept Flower states that he could keep it, and he ducks his head, proud and embarrassed. He then hunts with Gray Wing, Clear Sky, Falling Feather, and Turtle Tail. After fighting with some rogues, Jackdaw's Cry is shown limping from a torn claw. :While searching for herbs, Dappled Pelt recalls that Jackdaw's Cry had wrenched his leg while practicing leaps, which tansy is said to be good to treat with. When they fight against some foxes, he and Tall Shadow battle a fox, although staggering with exhaustion. After defeating them, Jackdaw's Cry, although not badly injured, sinks to the ground, panting. Some of the cats then suggest to move into the forest, Jackdaw's Cry remarks that he couldn't imagine living in the trees, and wonders about the cats already residing there. He and his sister then go search for pebbles, and carry them back. When they begin to vote, Jackdaw's Cry votes to stay on the moor. :As the ones who voted for the forest move out, Jackdaw's Cry gives Falling Feather a friendly nudge, commenting that she would be back when she missed the taste of rabbit, or the feeling of wind. Gray Wing then notices that Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw's Cry have their heads together, laughter in their eyes, while they mew something in low voices. He realizes that Jackdaw's Cry is a full-grown cat, taller than Hawk Swoop, and how they stand together makes him believe that they were more than friends. When Gray Wing encounters Gorse and Wind again, he watches Jackdaw's Cry slide out his claws. :Jackdaw's Cry then appears through the trees, tail twitching, and eyes sparking with anger. Gray Wing inquires about his status, and he explains that he was turned away while trying to visit his sister by a cat he did not recognize. Rainswept Flower asks if he had told him that Falling Feather was his sister, and he confirms that he did, but the cat just showed him his claws. Gray Wing responds that he thought it was a misunderstanding, and Jackdaw's Cry lets out a grunt of annoyance, remarking that Clear Sky's cats didn't know. When Clear Sky asks for the reason of Gray Wing's presence, the latter responds that Jackdaw's Cry complained that he was not allowed to see his sister. :When he returns, Hawk Swoop announces that she would have Jackdaw's Cry's kits. The day after, he, along with Rainswept Flower, Gray Wing, and Shattered Ice, hunt on the moor. Rainswept Flower inquires about the possibility of snowing, and Jackdaw's Cry remarks that if it did, his kits would need better shelter. He suggests to move into the trees until the cold season was over, and Shattered Ice claims that it would ask trouble from Clear Sky. His ears then flick up in protest, and he responds that Clear Sky didn't own the forest. Rainswept Flower then disappears, and Shattered Ice and Jackdaw's Cry pant up beside Gray Wing, the latter asking about Rainswept Flower's status. :She then pops up her head, and Jackdaw's Cry begins to bound forward, before Gray Wing blocks him, and reminds him to be careful. He then pulls out Rainswept Flower, grabbing her on the other side of her shoulder, and all four cats tumble backward, safe on solid ground. Jackdaw's Cry suggests for them to get away, but Shattered Ice suggests for them to dig out the loose soil, which prompts the former for an explanation. Gray Wing recalls Gorse and Wind hunting rabbits to their burrows, and Jackdaw's Cry wonders if they could chases rabbits to their nests. They then wait, and Jackdaw's Cry and Gray Wing go dig out more of the new tunnel system. :Jackdaw's Cry then plunges into the darkness, and reappears backward, paws scuffling earth excitedly. He notes that it could be done, but holes would have to be dug to let light in, and suggests to bring down moss. Jackdaw's Cry adds that Hawk Swoop and their kits would be sheltered in the tunnels. During the move to the tunnels, Jackdaw's Cry is noted to be the most skillful at exploring burrows, as he found several that stretched for distances beneath the moor. When Gray Wing brings in Jagged Peak, Tall Shadow and Jackdaw's Cry investigate an entrance to a burrow. :During the cold season, Gray Wing and Jackdaw's Cry dig out a bigger den for Hawk Swoop in the tunnels. The former then leaves Jackdaw's Cry with Hawk Swoop. When Thunder is brought to the group, Jackdaw's Cry asks if any cat thought of his mate, since he would have his kits to care for. Dappled Pelt glares at him, and replies that she made her own choice, and Jackdaw's Cry begins to argue again. Thunder is then accepted into the group, and Jackdaw's Cry mutters something under his breath, but doesn't speak his objection out loud. Thunder Rising :His mate, Hawk Swoop, has her kits; Lightning Tail and Acorn Fur. :He and Shattered Ice dig out more earth to open up a new sleeping tunnel. Acorn Fur then runs down the opening her father dug out earlier, but he catches her, emerging from the tunnel. He scolds her, as he and Shattered Ice are still digging it out, giving Acorn Fur a tap to the nose, claws sheathed. Jackdaw's Cry then asks Gray Wing if he was to teach her, and he confirms it, thanking Jackdaw's Cry, and the latter gives a nod of acknowledgement before he vanishes. When dogs attack the camp, Hawk Swoop and Jackdaw's Cry dive down the closest tunnel, pushing their kits in front of them. :The dogs then begin to sniff at the two cats' tunnel, but they eventually leave. Jackdaw's Cry asks if they were gone, poking his head out of the tunnel, and Dappled Pelt confirms that they were. When Jagged Peak is being saved from the tunnel, Thunder recognizes Jackdaw's Cry, Rainswept Flower, and Dappled Pelt. Jackdaw's Cry offers to help, but Wind interrupts them from completing their task. She states that there was room for one more cat, and Jackdaw's Cry would do. After saving him, Jackdaw's Cry remarks that should not have been wandering alone, and asks if something had happened to him, adding that he was lucky for Gray Wing and Thunder to be nearby. Gray Wing glares at him, and responds that Jagged Peak could have found another way to get away from the dogs. Jackdaw's Cry then opens his jaws to protests, but decides not to. As he returns, Jackdaw's Cry is outlined against the sunset, goes to his mate and kits, and begins to tell them of the rescue. :Gray Wing then glances around to see Jackdaw's Cry continue to tell of his success, and he tells Wind and Gorse that they knew of Jackdaw's Cry. As Rainswept Flower brings a rabbit, it is noted that Jackdaw's Cry contributes a couple of mice. When Wind and Gorse depart, Jackdaw's Cry and Shattered Ice, who listen with intense interest, look up indignantly. When they leave, Jackdaw's Cry grumbles about the reasoning of the their leaving. When Tall Shadow scolds Shattered Ice, Jackdaw's Cry interrupts, stating that he had a point, and things needed to change. Gray Wing then tells Jackdaw's Cry that there wasn't a need for him to take Shattered Ice's side. However, Jackdaw's Cry swiftly responds that there was a need, and Tall Shadow was forcing them to live like they did in the mountains. :He suggests for change, and for Gray Wing to be their leader. As some cats go back their nests, Jackdaw's Cry stares hard at Gray Wing, and remarks that it was a nice suggestion, but thinks they needed to do what Clear Sky was performing. He gives examples, and notes that the origins of the cats they brought in didn't matter. Jackdaw's Cry then agrees with Shattered Ice, lashing his tail, and claims that they needed a new leader. He then asks Jagged Peak, and he explains that he was kicked out when he was injured. Jackdaw's Cry stares at Jagged Peak, startled, and replies that they would not plan to perform such actions, and just desired to get organized, and have cats join them to help defend the territory. Jagged Peak requests for both of them not to tell, and Jackdaw's Cry promises not to. Jagged Peak notes that Jackdaw's Cry and Rainswept Flower had a keen sense of smell, and would be good at patrolling. Jackdaw's Cry protests, and claims that he was better at hunting, but Shattered Ice disagrees with him. :After Turtle Tail has her kits, Jackdaw's Cry and Shattered Ice are on their way to hunt. When fire starts in the forest, Jackdaw's Cry bounds up to the top of the hollow, takes an appalled look, and races back down, fur bristling, and tail bushed out. Gray Wing casts a glance over his shoulder, and realizes that Thunder, Tall Shadow, Jackdaw's Cry, Rainswept Flower, Cloud Spots, and Dappled Pelt are following him. When considering the source of the fire, Jackdaw's Cry snorts, and claims that rusting Twolegs to do a flea-brained act was one thing they didn't deal with in the mountains. When Gray Wing tries to escape the flames, Jackdaw's Cry claims that it would set his fur on fire. As Gray Wing attempts to look for Clear Sky, Jackdaw's Cry joins Thunder, and insists that he couldn't do anything. As the flames rise, Jackdaw's Cry claims that they would not escape. :As River Ripple helps the cats, Jackdaw's Cry appears, clears the flames in a strong leap, lands hard on the other side, and gasps that he was safe. Jackdaw's Cry then pads up beside Thunder, and tells Gray Wing to jump, before they would work out helping Moon Shadow. Jackdaw's Cry then prods him, and Thunder turns to see him, the former stating that he had an idea, but required help. Thunder agrees to assist him, and Jackdaw's Cry informs him to follow, and pads down the stream, plunging in. He crouches down to dunk his body beneath the surface, and rises up with water steaming off his pelt, body appearing skinny. He then tells Thunder to get wet, and the latter jumps in the stream beside Jackdaw's Cry. He then tells Tall Shadow that he was coming for Moon Shadow, and she declines. Jackdaw's Cry tells her that she has to, as he and Thunder would come through, and there wasn't room for four cats. :Jackdaw's Cry then tells Thunder to come on, and Thunder decides to stay by his side as he pelts forward. He then gives Moon Shadow a nudge, telling him to get up, as he was to walk through fire, but he and Thunder would stay on both sides, so the flames wouldn't get him. Moon Shadow looks up at him, and the three face fire again. Jackdaw's Cry and Thunder let Moon Shadow sink into the ground, and River Ripple tell the former to soak themselves, as there were sparks in their fur. Jackdaw's Cry launches himself into the stream, and he then flicks his tail, asking if they were amazing. :Tall Shadow then informs River Ripple that not all of them would be able to traverse the river, as Jackdaw's Cry and Thunder went in because they had no choice. Tall Shadow then mentions that if it weren't for Jackdaw's Cry and Thunder, she would be dead. When Gray Wing becomes the cats' leader, Jackdaw's Cry's and Shattered Ice's eyes are fixed on Tall Shadow with intense interest. Once he does, Jackdaw's Cry remarks that Gray Wing would be a good leader. When Wind and Gorse join the group, Jackdaw's Cry asks about Gorse's new name. When the cats support Gray Wing, he presses into his group of friends, including Jackdaw's Cry. :When Gray Wing returns with Turtle Tail, Jackdaw's Cry and Shattered Ice appear at the top of the hollow. When Moon Shadow dies, Jackdaw's Cry and Shattered Ice pile stones and rocks over his orpse, and the latter two then stand back, cleaning earth from their paws. When Owl Eyes goes out to hunt, Jackdaw's Cry is told by Gray Wing to come with him. He then beckons Jackdaw's Cry and Tall Shadow, and dogs cover Owl Eyes's scent, making Jackdaw's Cry remark that they wouldn't find the kit at their rate. Once they find him, Jackdaw's Cry crosses the stream with Tall Shadow, and the former remarks that they would get soaked through. He then follows Gray Wing with Tall Shadow, and when the light cuts off, Jackdaw's Cry explains that the tunnel's entrance collapsed. :Gray Wing apologizes, and Jackdaw's Cry replies that it wasn't his fault, nor was it of any important, and tells them to keep going. Owl Eyes claims that the tunnels were yucky, and Jackdaw's Cry gently cuffs him over a ear, telling him that it was his fault for leaving Jagged Peak, and asks what he was told about not leaving camp. He adds not to ignore Gray Wing's orders, as he was the most respected, and Gray Wing is still guilty, despite knowing what Jackdaw's Cry means. Owl Eyes protests that it was to be a bit of fun, and Jackdaw's Cry refers to him as a bee-brained kit. Once they escape a badger, Jackdaw's Cry flexes his claws, and remarks that he gave the badger something to think about. When Wind Runner announces of Clear Sky's doings, Jackdaw's Cry and Hawk Swoop sit next to their kits. :When explaining of Misty's death, Jackdaw's Cry asks about her. He and Shattered Ice then leap to their paws, and begin to pad around. Once Wind Runner mentions of Misty's kits, Jackdaw's Cry claims they needed a leader. Shattered Ice then remarks that he would rip Clear Sky's pelt off if he had killed the kits, and Jackdaw's Cry agrees to help him. Gray Wing informs the two that there would be no pelt ripping until they found out, and Jackdaw's Cry does not challenge his decision. Once they return to camp, Jackdaw's Cry asks what they did when they returned, and Gray Wing replies that they buried Bumble, making Jackdaw's Cry let out a hiss of anger. His claws rake the grass, and asks if he had let him get away with it. Wind Runner remarks that Clear Sky asks if they wanted Clear Sky to see them as weak, and Jackdaw's Cry, Shattered Ice, and Jagged Peak all reply they wouldn't. The First Battle :Jackdaw's Cry follows Gray Wing and Tall Shadow to the battle, he attacks his own sister, Falling Feather and kills her along with himself. :He later rises from his body as a spirit cat. The Blazing Star :As the bodies of the fallen are buried, Shattered Ice crouches beside the grave as he gazes at Jackdaw’s Cry’s body. He says that they’ll never dig a tunnel again, and admits the hollow will never be the same without him. Acorn Fur confesses she doesn’t want to return to the hollow as she keeps expecting to see Hawk Swoop or Jackdaw’s Cry there. Gray Wing remembers all the deceased that made the journey from the mountains, including Jackdaw’s Cry. A Forest Divided : In the ''Novellas ''Thunderstar's Echo :After Lightning Tail's death, Gray Wing welcomes Jackdaw's Cry's son to StarClan. Gray Wing tells the black tom that Jackdaw's Cry, along with his mate, Hawk Swoop, are in StarClan, and they will be delighted to see their son again to welcome him. Lightning Tail's eyes gleam, and Thunderstar recalls how his friend had mourned the death of his parents. In the ''Field Guides ''The Ultimate Guide :It is said that River Ripple joined Jackdaw's Cry through the flames to rescue Moon Shadow. Trivia Mistakes *He was described with green eyes. Character pixels Killed victims This list shows the victims Jackdaw's Cry has killed: *Falling Feather Kin Members '''Sister:' :Falling Feather: Mate: :Hawk Swoop: Son: :Lightning Tail: Daughter: :Acorn Fur: Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Schrei der Dohlefi:Naakan Huutoru:Крик Галкиfr:Cri du Choucaspl:Krzyk Kawkinl:Kraaienkreet Category:Males Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Rogues Category:Ancient Tribe cats Category:Thunder Rising characters Category:Early Settlers Category:Tall Shadow's cats Category:Clanless cats Category:Deceased characters Category:The First Battle characters Category:StarClan cats Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Supporting characters Category:A Forest Divided characters Category:Moth Flight's Vision characters